The Hero of Olympus
by Lmb111514
Summary: For centuries, Artemis has despised the male population, believing them to be cruel and conniving. But, what do you expect from the she lived as a kind because of men? But, her view that every man was horrible was changed by one person: Percy Jackson. Round 2.


**This is the second prompt for Lunknownl's contests. It's Artemis' opinion on Percy after the Last Olympian. It would've been fun to do this as a relationship, but I decided to keep it more as a friendship type of thing and tried to make it how I think the Artemis in the book would have thought of him. I got the idea to start off with the reason why Artemis hates men. We all know that she hates men, but we never really come up with ideas on why she does or what was the start of it and I got that as the idea of how to start this so I went with that idea. I followed along with the book during the part when it gets into Artemis' opinion of Percy, though I didn't just copy the whole book, because it in Artemis' P.O.V., plus I didn't want to copy the book so I read what it said in the book and wrote it the way I wanted it to say. Seriously, the only lines copied are the ones people said and other than that, there are like two lines like how they're written in the book, but that's because I couldn't think of how to write them any other way. You can even check if you want to. Well, besides that, I hope you like this!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from books!  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'Turning Tables/Someone Like You by Adele' cover by Peter Hollens.**

The Hero of Olympus**  
**Artemis' P.O.V.

Ever since I was little I have always seen boys as filthy and conniving people who do anything to get what they want. It started all with my father. Growing up, I would look up to him as my only parent since I was not allowed to be near my mother because of Hera's decree. Father, though, never had time for Apollo or I, he was always too busy as the King of the Gods and when he was not he would go down to the mortal world. At the time, I never knew what he did down there; I just could not wait to see my father. Because neither of our parents were around, Apollo and I had to often take care of ourselves. Even though he was the younger one, Apollo would always take charge and tried to take care of me, saying that as the man in the family, he had to take care of his little sister(which was the start of him calling me that).

Being so young and lost, I depended on Apollo to take care of me, at the time I had not known the nature of man yet, the only man I had ever true been near was Apollo who always treated me kindly. As we got older, Zeus started to visit more and more. I was excited at first, happy that father was finally taking an interest in Apollo and I. Unfortunately, when he did visit us, he was mostly focused on Apollo, trying to teach him the ways of a 'Son of Zeus' on how they should act and appear to everyone around them. Father was impressed with the fact that Apollo had protected mother and I by fighting off the python when he was just days old while I had, according to father's words, 'just stayed by my mother and watched'.

Slowly, I saw less and less of Apollo as we got older. He would often disappear at times and no matter how much I tried to search for him, I would never find him. He would always show up the next day though with a grin on his face as if he had just had the greatest time of his life. Though I often questioned him on where he had been, I never got an answer, Apollo would always deny that he had been anywhere and would just act as if he had never left. He changed after all this happened though; he was a lot more confident and mischievous, treating me as if I was a weakling rather than his twin sister, as if I was five, not fourteen like him. He always seemed to be off in his own thoughts, never paying attention to me. Left alone most of the time, I fended for myself, soon learning how to hunt since Apollo was not around to hunt for me. Through that, I gained a love for hunting and the forest, though at the time, I saw hunting as more of a hobby instead of a lifestyle.

About a year into when the disappearance of Apollo had started, I decided to use my newly gained hunting skills to find out where he went during this time. As the months went on, I started to focus on when he left, and I realized it happened every week each Sunday to Monday night, Wednesday to the next morning, Friday to Saturday night and I soon came up with a plan to figure out what he was doing during this time.

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~_

_The next Sunday night I stayed up throughout the night, though I pretended that I was sleeping when ever Apollo would look over at me. By about midnight, he got up and walked out of the cave we had been sleeping in. About twenty seconds later I left the cave as well, trailing after Apollo, lightly and gracefully sneaking behind him, hiding quickly behind bushes and trees whenever he checked behind to see if anyone had been following. _

_Soon he reached a clearing and suddenly stopped. Peering in front of him, my eyes widened as I spotted a portal of sorts spinning in front of him. Still hiding behind the tree, I watched as he took one more glance around to see if anyone was spying(failing on seeing me yet again) before stepping through the portal. About a minute later, I quickly followed and, taking a deep breath, I stepped through the portal. I appeared in an alley of sorts in the middle of a village, walking towards the edge of the alley, I peeked around the corner. The street was pretty empty, of course it would be, it was past midnight. Seeing that the coast was clear, I stepped out and walked down the street. _

_Thanks to the brown dress I was wearing, no one that was on the streets paid me a second glance, they just continued on with their business. As I walked down, I grimaced as I heard foul words coming from a bar a little bit down from where I was. Sounds of laughter, yelling, and profane language burst out of the open door of the bar, the words echoing out into the streets. As I started to pass the door, I froze as I spotted a very familiar figure sitting in a stool. Crouching at the side of the door, I watched as Apollo laughed with some boys that were surrounding him. My eyes widened as I realized all the boys were some of my other brothers that were all sons of Zeus. I had only met each of them one, but I had hated them the instant I had met them. They were crude, arrogant, and mischievous very…very much like how Apollo had been the past year or so. _

_It was with that thought that I realized what he had been doing the past few months. He had been deserting me and lying to me, making me feel foolish and stupid so he could just go hang out with his friends. As I watched him take a drink from a cup in front of him, my blood boiled to an all new high as I came up with my next thought: if he would rather hang out with these bumbling fools and treat me horribly, then no longer will I hold him back from his fun. He is no brother of mine anymore. With that decided, I stood up straight, no longer hiding behind the doorway. Just as I was about to turn and leave, Apollo just happened to glance at the doorway. He froze in mid-laugh as him eyes met mine, his eyes widening as he stood up quickly. _

_He had drawn the attention of the other boys and they stopped laughing, glancing at him in confusion. Seeing that he was frozen and looking towards the doorway, they glanced over and seemed surprised when they spotted me. Not wanting to see this anymore, I glared at Apollo with pure hatred(shocking him even more) before I spun on my feet and marched back to the alley that held the portal that would lead me back home. As I made it half-way down the road, I sped up as I heard Apollo yell my name from behind me._

"_Artemis, wait!" He called. I could hear him and his friends racing behind me so I hurried up even more, wanting to avoid them and just get home so I could pack up and leave Apollo alone for good. Just as I made it into the alley I was pulled back as Apollo grabbed my arm, "Artemis, wait; let me explain!" He pleaded. I just wanted to leave, but my temper got the best of me and I ended up spinning around, glaring harshly at him._

"_Explain what Apollo?" I snapped, causing him to flinch, "How this whole time you have been lying to me? That you have been deserting me just to hang out with these bumbling fools?" The other boys looked offended at that, though Ares and Dionysus just glared at me. Apollo seemed to be at a loss of words as he opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to find the right words, "I thought so!" I growled before ripping my arm out of his grasp. Turning around I stormed back to the portal. When I was a few feet away from the portal I froze as I felt a rough hand grasp my shoulder: this was not Apollo._

"_Come on sweetheart." I gritted my teeth; it was Ares, "Go easy on your brother; he is just trying to have fun. After all, men cannot always stay home to watch their little sisters." At that I exploded. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall, pulling his arm behind his back, proud when I heard him give a loud grunt of pain. A second later, I grabbed one of the hunting knifes that I had melded myself and held it at his throat._

"_First of all," I growled, pure acid dripping from my words, making all the boys in the alley flinch despite their shock, "Do not call me sweetheart." I pressed my knife even more into his neck, causing him to freeze even more, "Second, I am older than Apollo," Apollo flinched at that. We had always known I was older, but it was a joke of ours that he would call me little sister and I would go along with it, acting as if he was. Saying that in itself was practically saying that I was disowning him, "And third, touch me again and you will find this knife in your throat. It may not kill you, but it will hurt a lot." I threatened, "Is that understood?" I demanded. He gulped as he felt my knife press even more into his neck._

"_Y-yes Artemis." He stuttered, running his heroic persona._

"_Good." I growled, pulling my knife from his neck and throwing him to the ground at Apollo's feet. With one last glare at Apollo(taking pride in the awe and horror showing on everyone's faces), I turned and stormed towards the portal._

"_Artemis-" Apollo started yet again, but stopped as someone interrupted._

"_Do not worry Apollo, she will calm down and be the little sister she always has been soon." Dionysus stated in a slurred voice. I gritted my teeth at that before stepping through the portal, appearing back home. I quickly rushed into the cave, relieved, yet also hurt deep inside, that Apollo had not followed me into the portal. Calm down; well he will soon realize that following that drunkard's words was the worst mistake of his life, I thought to myself. That soon came true as I hid in to trees the next morning after hearing sounds from the forest while I was resting in the cave. I wanted to see Apollo's reaction to me being gone. He was earlier than usual; usually he would return Monday night, not Monday morning. After a few minutes, Apollo returned back to the cave._

"_Artemis-" He started as he walked into the cave. I grinned as I realized what he must be seeing; all my stuff gone from the cave and I nowhere to be seen. He marched out of the cave, wildly searching the forest around him, failing to spot me, "Artemis?" He questioned loudly. He was met only with the sound of birds flying away, "Artemis!" He yelled as loud as he could. I flinched at that, sad. I loved my brother, but he wasn't my brother anymore; he had changed. With one last glance at him, I turned and headed into the forest, leaving my brother behind._

_~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~_

After that, I spent my time wandering from place to place, never staying in one spot for too long. My hunting skills grew as I continued the hunt in the forests, never entering villages since I just wanted to be left alone. A few years later, I was called up to Olympus and, with my brother(who kept shooting looks of concern at me), I was sworn in as an Olympian Goddess. I became Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, virginity, and childbirth while my brother became the Olympian God of Sun, music, poetry, plagues, prophecy, and medicine. At the end of that meeting, I was sworn in as a maiden goddess when I requested to Zeus for it to happen; I had seen enough of the cruelty of man throughout my life, especially during the years I spent hunting, to know that I wanted nothing to do with them.

About a century later I created the hunt to keep me company as I went on missions that the gods sent me on. Over time I gained and lost many friends in the hunt to battle or love and while it hurt, I had the other girls in my hunt to keep me company and comfort me during my times of need. Zoe, the daughter of Atlas, was probably the most helpful in that. Having been one of my first hunters, she was always there for me, never dying in battle and never falling in love(she hated men just as much as me). The gods soon moved on from Greece, going to Rome and then to many other countries till modern-day where we reside in America.

The men in this country were some of the worst I had ever come across, which caused me to turn quite a lot of them into Jackalopes(not that I minded that part). Over time, I grew to expect the worst from even man I met and they all lived up to my expectations, some even going above what I expected(Heracles for one). Like my brother, a lot of them started out kind and loyal, but over time; they were molded by the men in their life to be horrible and disgusting males, just like Apollo. All expect him; Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus.

The first time I heard of him was when Zeus was yelling that Poseidon's new son, Percy Jackson, had stolen his lightning bolt. I had no doubt that he probably would, I never liked any of Poseidon's children, they were all arrogant and complete idiots. The only one that I could tolerate was Theseus who was actually smart and one of the better males that I had met. But while I did not like Poseidon's sons, I knew that admittedly enough it was probably just Zeus' paranoia, he always blamed either of his brother's and their children when something happened that was against him. I knew that it was a male though; men, always greedy for power and fame. I soon learned that it had been Zeus' paranoia; it was a son of Hermes that had stolen the bolt and then given to Ares, not Percy. Percy had returned that bolt that he had found hidden in the backpack that Ares(that pitiful god even to this day) had given him when he was so easily tricked by the foolish son of Hermes.

I have to say that I was surprised that Percy had not kept the lightning bolt for himself; as he was a boy, I expect for him to do, what boy would not want to keep the most powerful weapon in the world? It was just part of their nature. After that, I heard the story of Percy, the Cyclops brother of his Tyson, and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. They had traveled to the Sea of Monsters to save their satyr friends Grover Underwood who had been captured by Polyphemus while he had been searching for the nature god Pan and retrieve the Golden Fleece as well. I remember thing how arrogant he must be; thinking he could just simply defy his camp leaders(even if they were that stupid drunkard Dionysus and the conniving and evil man Tantalus) and go off to the Sea of Monster where even I am wary of going.

Luckily he had at least some brains and decided to bring the daughter of Athena with him. She at least would be smart enough and would plan ahead instead of jumping in like he had. To my surprise, they actually were able to save the satyr and retrieve the Golden Fleece for Camp. The thing that really surprised me was that apparently according the Poseidon, Percy had given the Golden Fleece to the daughter of Ares Clarisse La Rue instead of taking credit for all that he had gone through to get it. It probably was to protect himself, I thought snidely in disgust, if he had returned with it, it would have been clear proof that he had snuck on the quest he was not supposed to and he would have gotten in a lot more trouble. After that, I was pulled into the next quest.

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~_

_Artemis' P.O.V._

_I was on a mission with the rest of the hunters; there were rumors that the Manticore was in the area not far from us so we went after him. We soon tracked him down to a school, just in time to see the Manticore disguised as a school teacher with two little kids, a boy and a girl, who were most likely demi-gods that he had been after. Two demi-god were across from him, one girl and one boy. The first thing I thought when I saw the boy was: Orion. He was the spitting image of that traitor and horrible son of Poseidon who tricked me into believing that he was different. The messy black hair, tan skin, sea-green eyes; even the facial expression and build of his body were just like Orion. _

_My anger and hatred for him grew at that. He must be just like his brother; well I will not be tricked by another son of Poseidon again. He stupidly was alone, probably deserting his fellow demi-gods to get credit on his own. The boy seemed to be tired and I saw a discolored wound on his shoulder, showing that it was poisoned. Typical; like all boys, he attacked first before thinking on what he would do once out. As we hide, the Manticore suddenly revealed his true form and I decided that it was about time we jumped in to complete our quest. We blew our horn, catch all their attention, and started to shoot arrows at him as he soon began to throw thorns at us, but we just shot more arrows out, slicing the thorns in half. Deciding it was time, we walked out of the bushes. _

"_Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoe questioned. The Manticore went on about how we were not supposed to interfere so I spoke up._

"_Not so." I stated, "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." I looked over at Zoe, "Zoe, permission granted." The Manticore growled about 'if he can't have them alive, then he'd have them dead'. The Manticore suddenly jumped at Percy and the black haired, blue eyed girl(who was probably a daughter of Zeus), knowing they were both weak and dazed right now. The daughter of Athena, Annabeth, yelled in protest and charged the monster._

"_Get back, half-blood!" Zoe said, "Get out of the line of fire!" Annabeth ignored that though and jumped onto the Manticore, stabbing her knife into his back. The Manticore yelled in pain and started to turn in circles while Annabeth held on tight._

"_Fire!" Zoe ordered. Perseus yelled in protest; we just ignored him and shot our arrows at the Manticore, two hitting him. The Manticore yelled about how 'this wasn't the end and how we would pay for this'. With that, the Manticore jumped into the darkness of the cliff, Annabeth still holding on tight. The Son of Poseidon yelled her name and started towards where they were last seen, but the Helicopter full of mortals started to fire at us. My hunters scattered as they shot at us, I just sighed, humans, always interfering in things that are not any of their business, I thought sadly and tiredly._

"_Mortals are not allowed to witness the hunt." I stated as I lifted my hand and turned the helicopter into a flock of birds who all flew away. With that we walked towards the demi-gods and the satyr. Zoe stopped suddenly who she locked eyes with the black-haired, blue eyed girl._

"_You." She growled. I ignored the comment that the demi-god made back, their anger was not the point right now, "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."_

"_Yes, some of Chiron's campers, I see." I stated casually, examining them. Percy yelled at me that we had to save the Athena girl which angered me. How dare he demand things from me! I thought furiously. But, I kept my composer and spoke._

"_I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond our help." I emotionlessly stated. The boy tried to get to his feet, but some of my hunters held him down, making me proud. I held back a smile before I spoke again, "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs." What really got my blood boil was when he demanded to be let go and then demanded who I thought I was. How dare he talk to me that way, I am a goddess and he should treat me with respect, I thought angrily. Zoe seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me and stepped forwards with a murderous look on her face. No matter how much I wanted her to hit him for his insolence, I decided to at least be merciful._

"_No." I stated, "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand." With that, I looked at the boy coldly, "I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." _

_~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~_

After that, we explained to the two newly found demi-gods how they were demi-gods and then set up camp. I spoke to Percy and realized what I had to hunt for now, if I didn't then it would be the end of Olympus. I asked Percy to escort my hunters to camp. Bianca, though, was brought into the Hunters. Looking back on it now, her and Nico's situation reminded me of the fight between Apollo and I. He deserted me for something else and I left, disowning him. Bianca deserted him and he left, angry with her. It was at this thought that I felt guilty, while Nico may be a boy, for someone to have a situation so close to mine; I had to choice but to feel guilty.

After all this, I went on my quest to find the Ophiotaurus so he would be safe on Olympus and not be in the clutches of the Titans. But, I watch captured by Atlas and taken to San Francisco. When I arrived, I found the girl, Annabeth, holding up the sky. Feeling it was my duty to protect her as I have protected all girls her age for centuries, I took the sky from her. I hoped soon that I would be found and that someone would rescue me. I hoped that Zoe was not in that group, I did not want her to return here to her old home, she would not be able to handle facing her father again no matter how much she acts like she is ready.

A few days after being captured, a cold feeling rushed through me and I gasped: one of my hunters had died. Closing my eyes, I gasped as I realized that it had been Bianca. Only a few days in the Hunt and she had passed away, never to truly reach her full potential. I hoped that no other hunters would die without me able to prevent it from happening. A few days later, my expectations were pushed out of the window, Zoe, Thalia, and Percy appear in the Garden. Though I was touched that they would come and save me, I knew this was a trap for Zoe; Atlas wanted to get revenge on her for her betrayal all those millennia ago.

"My lady!" Zoe exclaimed, rushing towards me.

"Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now." I stated in return, struggling with the weight above me as the sweat dripped down my face. Being my ever loyal lieutenant though, Zoe ignored my warning and ran towards me, crying as she tugged at the chains. Atlas and Luke showed up then with a few dracaenae, Annabeth bound with Luke's sword at her throat. Thalia and Luke spoke for a second before Atlas went on, saying he wanted to kill Zoe. Percy, to my surprise, defended Zoe, but Atlas revealed that she was family to him and Zoe confirmed that by saying he was her father. Zoe gathered her strength though and defended me, just as she has always done since she started serving me.

I was scared, I knew that the prophecy declared that one would fall by a parent's hand and I couldn't have that be Zoe; but deep inside I knew it meant her no matter how much I wanted to deny it. They discussed the sky that I was struggling to hold above me and Percy insulted Atlas, _probably because of his pride for being seen as not worthy to fight a Titan, _I thought snidely in disgust, but I could muster the strength to glare at him as I held the sky. Atlas tried to convince Thalia to change sides and bring the Ophiotaurus here, Luke showing that they had an army marching here from a ship off the coast. But she held her ground and decline, holding up her spear in a fighting stance. _Like a true warrior, _I thought proudly, _if we make it out of this, maybe I should offer for her to join the hunt, she would make a fine hunter._ The fight started at that, Thalia charged Luke while Percy stupidly(as I would expect from a male) headed towards Atlas to fight him. To my surprise Zoe spoke.

"Percy! Beware!" The fact that she was concerned and worrying about a man made me pause in my thoughts. _Why would she?_ I questioned to myself. Percy and Atlas fought, Percy with his sword and Atlas with his javelin. Atlas threw Percy to the side though and to my surprise, he hit a black wall. It seems that the mist itself turned into actual solid walls as they rebuilt the palace of the Titans. Atlas, as all arrogant men do as they are victorious in a fight, went into a rant of how Percy could never defeat him. Percy just got up and charged him again. _Even though he is a male, I respect his determination, _I reluctantly thought. Percy seemed to struggle with his weapon though; it was as if it has suddenly grew heavy, making it unable to be picked up. Before he could even lift it a little into the air, Atlas' javelin hit him in the stomach, making him fly back and hit the ground at my feet. Even though he was a boy, I knew that if he died, then there would be no hope of Atlas being defeated just by Zoe. Though she was one of the greatest fighters I had ever met, I knew that if she fought Atlas, he would defeat her, making the prophecy line come true. Seeing Atlas come at him again while he was still dazed, I spoke.

"Run, boy, you must run!" I yelled. The boy seemed to contemplate my words which made me want to strangle him for his stupidity, but I controlled my anger, focusing it on holding the sky above me.

"Die, little hero." Atlas stated, stopping in front of Percy and raising his javelin up in the air.

"No!" Zoe yelled and sent a dozen of arrows into a chink in Atlas' armor at the armpit. To see her defending a man surprise me even more and made me second guess, _maybe Percy Jackson is not as bad as I thought he is, _I thought to myself. Atlas yelled in pain and, to my horror, turned towards Zoe. Percy seemed to reach for his pocket from some reason, but he stopped suddenly as if deciding on something. _What are you thinking?! Help Zoe! _I yelled, wishing he would get up and grab his sword. Glancing to where his sword was, I was surprised to see that it had disappeared. _Where had it gone?_ I thought to myself in confusion. Percy turned to look at me.

"The sky, give it to me." He demanded hurriedly which surprised me.

"No boy, you don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!" I exclaimed, after all, I was struggling with the weight myself.

"Annabeth took it!" He stated quickly which surprised me. _How did he know? _I wondered.

"She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last long." I stated, knowing that he would. What he said next through me for a loop.

"I'll die anyway," He stated, "Give me the weight of the sky!" No hero, not even any of my hunters, had ever accepted that they were about to die and take it in stride like Percy has. With that thought, my new found respect for Percy grew. Not waiting for my answer, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, uncapping it which turned it into his sword, answering my question from before. He cut through my chains before stepping next to me, holding up his hand, and held the weight along with me.

Taking that with respect, I followed his decree and got out from under the burden to fight Atlas. Atlas came towards me, swinging his javelin towards me. I used my speed against him and got out of the way as his javelin smashed into the earth where I used to be, breaking the earth it hit from the sheer force of its descent. I continued on with the fight, leading it back towards Percy. _Get ready, _I spoke in Percy's mind. His response made me smile despite the situation I was going through right now.

"You fight well for a girl." He laughed, "But you are no match for me." That just made me angry. He jabbed towards me and I dodged. Without expecting it, his javelin swept my feet from underneath me and I fell to the ground, staring up as Atlas swung his weapon up, getting ready to kill me.

"No!" Zoe screamed and to my horror, she jumped in front of me, blocking me from Atlas and launched an arrow into Atlas' forehead, making Atlas yell in pain. In anger, Atlas threw her to the side with just a swipe of his hand. She hit the black rocks and fell to the ground in a heap. _NO!_ I screamed in my head. I wanted to see her get up and continued on fighting, but she didn't move, she stayed right where he was. What really got me going was Atlas' expression of triumph as he turned to face me again. I wanted to leap up and kick his butt for doing that, but I was numb. _Not Zoe…_I thought distantly, frozen.

"The first blood in a new war!" Atlas smugly exclaimed and swung down at me. Waking up, I reached and grasped his javelin. As it hit the ground by me, I pulled back, and kicked Atlas in the chest, sending him towards Percy. Luckily, Percy noticed what I was doing and fixed his position under the sky. A second later, Atlas slammed into him, throwing him out of the way, Percy forcing himself to roll away as far as he could. With that, Atlas was once again under the sky. I looked at Thalia, just to see her hit Luke in the chest with her shield, disarming him as she put her spear to his throat.

"Well?" Luke inquired. Thalia and Annabeth seemed to argue on whether or not to kill Luke. Forgetting about that, I ran towards Zoe, hoping that she was still alive. I grasped her and sighed with relief, she was still breathing, signaling she was still alive, but I knew that she was about to die, her breath was shallow and she was poison. Analyzing her wound, I realized she must have gotten it from Ladon on the way up here. I held back a sob at that; she fought this whole time with a nasty and poisoned wound on her side.

"Oh Zoe…" I hoarsely sobbed, trying and failing to swallow the lump in my throat. She opened her eyes which were shimmering with tears and smiled sadly.

"Artemis!" I heard someone yell. I looked up with that to see Percy running towards me. Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"The wound is poisoned." I stated.

"Atlas poisoned her?" He inquired in surprise.

"No, not Atlas." I denied, showing him the wound. Realization flashed in his eyes as he stared at it. My attention was pulled from him though as Zoe spoke.

"The stars, I cannot see them." Zoe whispered. I faintly heard Percy say that we had to get her nectar and Ambrosia. I wished that that would work, but I knew that it wouldn't, she was too far gone; it was too late. Grief filled the atmosphere as below the army of Kronos marched towards us, getting closer; yet no one moved. Suddenly, a plane flew from above towards up. _A Sopwith Camel, _I remembered, smiling sadly as I pictured the memory, remembering Zoe's reaction to the fight.

"Get away from my daughter!" One man yelled and I faintly realized that he must be Annabeth's mortal father. He shot down towards the army of monsters, causing them to scatter in panic.

Dad?" Annabeth exclaimed in surprise. I got out of my frozen state as I looked up at the sky towards the plane. Even though he was male, I couldn't help but respect his courage; here was a mortal, fighting in a war that didn't even involve him and was way out of his control.

"A brave man." I reluctantly stated, "Come. We must get Zoe away from here." At that, I brought my horn to my lips, calling my chariot, my worry increasing as Zoe's eyes closed briefly; if she was going to die, I didn't want it to happen yet. As I looked at the battlefield I realized with surprise that the man must have had celestial bronze engrained in his bullets, making them effective in killing monsters. _Smart man, _I thought in approval.

Annabeth seemed amazed that her dad was doing this. My attention was pulled away though as my silver chariot appeared and landed near us. Percy helped Thalia and Annabeth get into the chariot, then he helped me with Zoe. I got the chariot to fly away as they wrapped Zoe up in a blanket. Percy murmured something about Santa Claus.

"Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from?" I stated, holding back the urge to roll my eyes at the imagination of the mortals. I watched as the mortal man followed after us before focusing on getting to our destination, the sounds of the furious enemies behind up, Atlas the loudest of them all. After a while, we arrived at Crissy Field and landed. I listening absentmindedly as Annabeth and her father conversed behind me. I meanwhile went to Zoe and started to wrap her wounds, Thalia helping me. Thalia got Percy and Annabeth's attention and they ran over to help, though there was nothing anyone could do; Zoe was fading fast.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy inquired to me, "I mean…you're a goddess." _Let's hope I can…_I thought sadly.

"Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try." I stated sadly. I went to rest my hand on Zoe's side, but she stopped me, looking into my eyes. At that, I realized that it was time; Zoe had lived out a great and honorable life and was ready to pass like her fellow sisters who had passed in battle before her.

Zoe's face relaxed, "Rest. At last." I knew that she wanted to go, but I couldn't just lose her.

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one." I pleaded, not wanting to lose my best friend. But I knew that it was destined, the Fates had decreed that she would die by Atlas' hand, Zoe had accepted that and I had to honor her choice. Zoe spoke to Thalia, apologizing for her attitude from before, but Thalia stated that she was right. What Zoe said next surprised me.

"Perhaps not all men." She whispered, smiling sadly at Percy. _Is Zoe admitting that Percy is not like other boys? Has she truly made friends with a boy? Is Percy the exception to our belief about boys? _I wondered, "Do you still have the sword, Percy?" She questioned. _What sword? _I wondered. Percy brought out his sword in its pen form. As I thought back on its form as a sword, I realized in shock that it was the sword that Heracles used to carry, the very one that Zoe had given to him. Percy took the pen and placed it in her hand, "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like…like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword. She shuddered before speaking again, "Stars, I can see the stars again, my lady." I started to cry at that, knowing that it was her time to go.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight." I whispered sadly.

"Stars." She restated as her eyes stared at the sky; she didn't move again. Deciding quickly, I cupped my hand on Zoe's mouth and spoke in Ancient Greek, watching as a sliver of silver smoke come from her mouth and into my hands as Zoe's body flickered before it disappeared. I stood at that and said a blessing before I blew the wisp into the sky, watching as it flew away before vanishing. After a second, Zoe's constellation appeared in the sky, commemorating her memory.

"Let the world honor you, my huntress. Live forever in the stars." I stated, saying goodbye to my old friend. I briefly notice that I almost lost control and changed into my true form, but I controlled myself, only letting a flicker out. Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"I must go to Olympus immediately. I will not be able to take you, but I will send help." I rested my hand on Annabeth's shoulder, complimenting her on her bravery. I looked at Thalia and, though reluctant, she met my eyes as an agreement passed between us. I turned to Percy next. I remembered what Zoe said and I realized that, if Zoe respected him and thought of him as a friend, then maybe Percy was different then every man before him.

"You did well. For a man." I stated simply; to me he had earned my respect and was a man, not a boy. With that, I got into my chariot and flew to Olympus. As I arrived at the council meeting, I noticed that the satyr, Grover, was here as well as the Ophiotaurus in a tank of water. I sat down in my throne and a few minutes in, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia entered. We voted that we would go into war against the Titans(finally), we voted not to kill the demi-gods or the Ophiotaurus, Thalia joined the Hunt as the new lieutenant, Percy because the new hero of the prophecy, and we then had an Olympian party. From then on I heeded Zoe's words and watched Percy to see if she had been right, was he really different than every man who had ever lived?

I watched as he entered the Labyrinth, sacrificed himself at Mount St. Helens to save Annabeth and destroyed the forge there, as he went to Ogygia but decided to go and fight in the war instead of staying where he could be peaceful the rest of his life and not worry about the war. I watched as he was blessed by Pan, as he mourned over the death of his friend Beckendorf, as he bathed in the river Styx despite the risks just so he could have a fighting chance against Luke/Kronos.

Heard how he commanded the demi-god army on what to do and where to go to fight off the enemy army, as he worried when Annabeth was injured protecting him from a dagger that apparently would have hit his Achilles spot. Listened to how he fought with honor stopping every monster from getting by him, as he fought Kronos in the throne room of the Gods. Heard how he decided to give Luke the knife, trusting him to kill Kronos, which he did.

And lastly, as I watch him deny the gift of godhood and instead move to better the lives of every demi-god(and god), pardoning every god and goddess that had went to Kronos' side in the war because of the way they were treated. It was then that it was finalized; Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, was different then every other man ever born and probably to ever be born. He was loyal, smart, righteous, kind, determined, a warrior, humble, honorable, and trustworthy. I had no doubt now that Percy had definitely earned Zoe's, and in extent, my own respect; he was the true Hero of Olympus.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Without You by David Guetta ft. Usher' covered by Peter Hollens and J Rice(They are both seriously amazing singers(though, no offense to J Rice, I like Peter more)).  
Well, there's that one-shot, I hope you liked it, it was really fun to write. Lunknownl recently found out that she was breaking some rules, so she decided to instead make the story into a community and just upload all the stories we post for the rounds onto it. So just go search up 'Battle of the Fandoms' in the communities to read each story and vote on them in the reviews on the story you like the most.**


End file.
